


Be My Angel (Rescue Me)

by Ada_Rose



Series: Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Azkaban, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, F/M, Harry Potter in Azkaban, Implied/Referenced Muder, Inspired By Tumblr, Necromancy, Obsessive Behavior, Ron Weasley Dies, Ron Weasley is dead, Unhappy Ending, no betas we die like men, ron dies in deathly hallows and this is the result, then he isn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Rose/pseuds/Ada_Rose
Summary: Hermione was considered the brightest witch of her age and for a good reason too. She was top of her class in every class, and despite being of muggle origin, became one of the most powerful witches of all time. Any challenge that was put before her she conquered. So when she challenged herself to bring back the love of her life, she was determined to do just that.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938784
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. And All You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was inspired by a Dark Hermione!Au I saw on Tumblr. Worked really hard on it so I hope you enjoy it. Lyrics at beginning and end are from age Dolls of New Albion, a highly underrated musical by Paul Shapera that I highly recommend. With that said, happy reading!

_ Be my angel, my angel _

_ Be my angel, rescue me _

_ Be my angel, my angel _

_ Be an angel, be with me _

Hermione was considered the brightest witch of her age and for a good reason too. She was top of her class in every class, and despite being of muggle origin, became one of the most powerful witches of all time. Any challenge that was put before her she conquered. So when she challenged herself to bring back the love of her life, she was determined to do just that. 

Bringing back the dead wasn’t the hard part. It was making sure that when he came back he was the same as she remembered. All the known methods were grotesque and inefficient. Inferi was out of the question and while a few of her aurors suggested going after the Resurrection Stone, she knows that won’t work either. She’s heard the stories, both from Beedle the Bard and Ha- Potter. Using the stone would only summon his ghost and memory, not  _ him _ . 

A lesser witch would give up and be consumed by their grief. But the Dark Lady, Herminoe Granger, was not a lesser witch. There must be something to bring him back, to see him again, to hold him once more and have him hold her back instead of his cold corpse. She will succeed and he will love her again. 

She kept looking. Days turned to months and before she realized, she had been Minister for three years. Three long and lonely years without him. She hasn’t just stewed in her sorrow, she was better than that. These three years had been dedicated to making the wizarding world a better place, a place where no one would be killed over something ridiculous as blood supremacy. Of course being a leader means she had to make sacrifices, but it was for the greater good, something Potter- a man she once considered her friend- didn’t seem to understand. She had him sent to Azkaban for rehabilitation with the other rebels the aurors have caught, but she had a feeling Potter’s stubborness will outweigh his common sense, as it usually did. 

In between her duties though, she never stopped looking for a way to bring him back. And then at last, she found it. Or rather, one of her aurors did. Mattews has been a loyal and useful member of her ministry and this rather solidified a promotion. It had been a cold morning in the winter when he requested her presence in the auror department.

“This better be worth it, Matthews”, Granger had said when she arrived.

“And it will be, my lady”, Matthews replied with the slightest grin on his face. The auror placed a thick black book on the desk, making a loud sound as it fell onto the wood. 

“I was looking through one of the libraries in the Department of Mysteries and I found this; a giant book full of ancient spells and rituals from the Founders’ time, maybe even before that. A lot of it has been banned by the old ministry due to the sheer amount of dark magic these things require”

“Figures the old ministry would ban anything that was different”, Granger said, trying to hide a new overwhelming feeling of curiosity. Ancient spells...banned...a thousand years old, perhaps older. 

Granger cleared her throat, “And why did you show me this?”

“Because, ma’am, I was looking through it and I found this”, Matthews opened the book and flipped through it until he spotted the desired page, “A ritual to bring back the dead, soul and everything”, he stepped aside to let her take a look. 

As Granger’s eyes ran across the pages, she felt something within her. Something she hasn’t felt in a long, long time. Hope. Hope filled her lungs, her heart, and her veins. After all this time, it was right here, he was right here, under their noses.

“Matthews”, she said, her voice barely above a whisper, “Remind me to promote you to head of the department”

“You’re too kind, ma’am. But I will”

Granger collected herself and closed the book, “Have this delivered to my office as soon as possible. Do not let anyone know what this is”. Her aurors were loyal, she made sure of it, but she only trusted few with her plan to bring her love back. Raising the dead was a big taboo, even with all the changes wizarding Britain has made with her in charge. 

_ But I do not care,  _ Granger thought as she left Matthews’ office,  _ I do not care how many taboos I must break. I will bring you back to me.  _ An image of him flashed into her mind. Red hair, blue eyes, freckles, those scars he was so ashamed of but she loved so much. His smile, his laugh, his lips on hers, his arms around her, his mouth forming those three special words before jumping in between her and the green light-

_ I will bring you back,  _ she repeated,  _ And everything will be perfect _

***

The ritual was, to simplify, complicated. Every detail had to be perfect, from the time of day to the weather. If an ingredient was harvested with even one factor different than what the book said, it would be useless and the spell would not work. To summarize, it makes the animagus spell look simple. But if there was one thing Granger had in common with Potter, it was that they were both very stubborn. With Mattews help, she was able to collect all the things needed in the state they’re needed in. There was only one more thing she needed: a life. 

“It’s a trade”, Matthews explained, “You need to give a life to get one back. That’s why so few wizards did it, even when it was legal. Not many had the stomach for murder”. Granger knew that three years ago, she wouldn’t have been able to stomach it either. She would’ve insisted on finding another way and if there wasn’t she would’ve given up. Three years ago she never would’ve killed somebody. Now though...now was a different story. She would do it. Of course she would. She would do anything to see him again. 

She rifled through the names of the residents of Azkaban in her mind. Specifically, the lost causes. The hopeless rebels and the supremacists who will never get over their pride. Potter came to her mind, but she pushed that name down and kept thinking. For some reason, his murder was one she couldn’t get herself to do. Another name popped into her mind, one she hadn’t thought about in years.

“Bring Edgecomb”, she told Matthews, “Don’t tell her why and if she asks don’t answer. If she struggles, then stun her if you have to. But she must come unarmed”

Matthews gave a swift bow and Granger was alone. But she didn’t feel alone. She felt he was here with her and she can almost feel his strong arms around her once more. 

_ Soon,  _ she chided herself,  _ You’ve waited three years, you can wait a few more days _ . And wait she shall. 

***

Marietta Edgecomb was a forgettable girl. Her only noteworthy achievement was when she ratted out Dumbledore’s Army to that pig Umbrige. But somehow, she had decided to rebel against the ministry she was once so loyal to and so she was sent to Azkaban for rehabilitation. And now she’ll be memorable once more, as the girl who helped Granger bring back her true love. Edgecomb will be praised as a hero for her sacrifice, she should be happy for herself. It’s better than a life in Azkaban. 

The aurors came to Edgecomb’s cell a few hours later. They grabbed her and started to lead her out of the prison. When she asked where she was being taken, they ignored her. When she demanded they tell her, a wand was pointed to her neck with the threat that if she did not keep quiet, she’ll be fully silenced. After that, Marietta’s mouth remained firmly closed for the rest of the trip. The aurors brought her to a temporary cell in the basement of Malfoy Manor. For three weeks Marietta sat there, confused and afraid of what’ll happen to her. And then, after three weeks, the perfect day came. 

The ritual was to take place on a clear night when the half moon was highest. Granger wasn’t sure if it meant clear of rain or a fully clear sky, so she waited for both. Fortunately, Lady Luck must’ve been on her side since the next half moon took place with a beautiful dark sky glittering with stars. Under the perfect moon, Mattews followed the minster, carrying an unconscious Edgecomb over his shoulder. 

“Here”, Granger said as they arrived at the predetermined spot. She’s been using these past three weeks to set up the ritual. An old sigil, one that’s been long forgotten, was drawn into the dirt, surrounded by candles. Next to it, fully covered by a black cloth, was a body.  _ His _ body. Matthews laid Edgecomb over the sigil and after a quiet body bind spell, casted the charm to wake her up. 

Marietta snapped awake, her eyes frantically looking around. Either for aid or an escape, Granger didn’t know. Matthews handed her a bag, “Good luck, my lady” and apparated away. 

“Hello Edgecomb”, Granger said and got to work, ignoring the other woman’s whimpers. She emptied the bag of ingredients that she has gathered over the past three weeks. A tear of the mourner encased in fairy glass, a hair of the deceased, so-on and so-forth. And now for the most important part, she must extract Edgecomb’s soul, cleanse it, and redistribute it into his body.

Now I’m not going into detail about how exactly it was done. What Miss Granger did here was deep, dark magic. There’s a reason why this ritual was banned years ago; Death never should be cheated. Cadmus Peverell learned this lesson a long time ago, and soon Hermione Granger will learn it too. But that’s a story for another time. 

So currently, as the ritual was completed and the magical residue started to fade, a previously dead man took in his first breath in three years. He groaned, then coughed, and tried to open his heavy eyelids. Granger nearly broke into sobs upon seeing this. It worked, it actually worked! There was no time to bask in her accomplishment. Granger scrambled to his side, carefully making sure that her body blocked his sight of Edgecomb’s lifeless corpse. 

His eyes finally opened, revealing those beautiful blue irises she longed so much to see again.

“‘Mione?”, he croaked, using a voice that hasn’t been used in so long. Too long.

Tears fell down Granger’s face and for the first time in forever, she laughed. A pleasant laugh that filled her broken soul and her cold heart. Parting her lips, she whispered his name.

“Ron”, Granger took his hands in hers, “I missed you. So much”

“Did you?”, Ronald Billius Weasley, for it was truly him, replied, “‘Minoe, why are crying? Have I done something?”

“Nothing.”, Hermione quickly wiped her tears with her free hands, “It’s nothing. Everything is perfect”. And everything was. 

_ Please come back from bowels of black _

_ From silent shores to me once more _

_ Through veils and gates and seas of slate _

_ To blood wet moors where I await ashore _


	2. Does Not Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support in Ch. 1. I really appreciate it. And now, without further ado, the ending.

_ What you hold may wish to go _

_ What you believe may not be so  _

_ All that brings you piece of mind _

_ May not stay for a long time _

She should’ve known. She should’ve bloody known! She was Herminoe Granger, the most powerful witch this century, minister of wizarding Britain, and had the sharpest mind anyone has ever seen. How could she have allowed this oversight!? Except...except she knew this wouldn’t last, didn’t she? But she ignored it, pushed it down, and now it festered and blew up in her face. 

But I’m getting ahead of myself, aren’t I? My apologies. Let’s go back to where we left off, shall we?

Ron was exhausted, as any man who’s been recently resurrected would be. He fell asleep in his lover’s arms, who gently pushed a strand of his red hair out of his face. Granger was filled with immense joy. She couldn’t believe that after all her work, he was finally here, with her. She placed a kiss on his head and called for her aurors to help carry him home. 

Hours later, Ron woke up in an unfamiliar bed with a familiar hand holding his. His eyes met Granger’s and he smiled.

“Are you getting a feeling of deja vu, or is it just me?”, was the first thing he said. 

Granger has been having an internal battle these past few hours, and it’s been so consuming it made her behind schedule. She hated being behind schedule. On one side, she so desperately wants to tell him the truth. He would understand, wouldn’t he? The things she has done, it was to make sure what they went through wouldn’t happen again. What are a few deaths to the lives she has saved?

The other side of her- the more logical and reasonable side- knew that he wasn't ready. If she told him, he would freak out. Better if he just saw how much the world has improved and then she’ll tell him what she had to do to get it. So when Ron asked her what happened, she told him a story. He was in a coma, she said, a coma for three years. 

“I tried to move on, to go forward”, tears ran down Granger’s dark cheeks, “But you were asleep and Harry...was gone and I- I’ve been so alone”, she broke down, because that part was true. She was surrounded by other people most of the time nowadays, but without Ron by her side, she was lonely. So, so lonely. Maybe that was what made her so determined, that longing for the familiar companionship she had at Hogwarts. 

Ron was internally panicking. He was just told he’s been asleep for the past three years and his best mate was dead. But Hermione needed him, now more than ever. So instead of freaking out, he cupped her cheek and kissed her. Herminoe froze, then melted into the kiss. Ron hoped she got his message, but just to make sure he pulled away and hugged her.

“I’m here now”, he said as they embraced. 

***

Granger left her love to fully recover from his “coma”. St. Mungos was probably the place that changed the least since she started her campaign. The ministry’s voting system has been reworked completely ( _ Abolished because no one votes for dictatorship).  _ And there were no longer separate houses at Hogwarts to advertise unity ( _ And to downplay individuality).  _ Azkaban was the one that changed the most, no more Dementers and used not as a prison, but to rehabilitate those who don’t know better.  _ (Less rehabilitate, more re-educate those who rebel against a new corrupt system. Potter was one of them) _ . But helping those who need help will never change.  _ (Except when you banned the Healers from helping Death Eaters when they were literally dying on your doorstep).  _ It was a good thing for Ron to wake up here, this way he’ll slowly be exposed to the new world he woke up in. 

***

Two days later, Ron moved into Malfoy Manor, now Granger Manor.

“Wow, ‘Minoe”, Ron said in amazement, looking around the newly decorated parlor room, “How’d you get your hands on this place?”

Granger found herself smiling, “Being Minister of Magic has its perks” 

“You’re Minister of Magic?! Who am I kidding, of course you are. If anyone deserves that position, it’s you”, he kissed her again, “You’re just that amazing”. And he left to look around. 

The kiss left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was a kiss made of lies, of deceits and fantasies because if he knew the truth he would be disgusted just to look at her.

_ No,  _ she thought,  _ That’s not true. Ron loves me and he always will, no matter what.  _ She was aware that she was keeping the truth from him for his own protection. She was also aware that she was lying to herself. 

***

Ron was not an idiot. Sure, he never had Herminoe’s brians or Harry’s ability to think quickly, but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew something was off about Herminoe the moment he woke up, but he played it off as grief. Then he saw how the Healers looked at Hermione as they led her out of St. Mungos. They were afraid. Of  _ her.  _ Now he knew it was something else. Something more sinister. He didn’t say anything because it was Herminoe, the girl he’s loved for years, there had to be a reasonable explanation for it. 

A week after he moved into Malfoy Manor (and yes, he knew it was Malfoy Manor. New decor won’t make him forget what happened that day), he decided it was time to get some answers. He waited a week for her to tell him but he couldn’t wait any longer. So that morning, when Herminoe came downstairs for breakfast, Ron was waiting for her. 

“Morning ‘Minoe”, he said, greeting her with a peck on her cheek.

Herminoe smiled. She rarely smiled now, he noticed. 

“Good morning, Ron”, she replied, “Sorry I haven’t been around a lot. Being minister is a busy job”

“It’s alright. I understand”, he said. He’s never been good at being subtle, so he might as well be as blunt as he was known to be. 

“Hermione...where’s my family?”

Granger froze, then scolded herself for freezing. Of course Ron would want to know about his family. When they were on the Horcrux hunt, his family was all he could think about. 

“After the war your parents decided they needed a change of scenery. They live in France with Fleur’s parents”, she said carefully.

“And what about my siblings?”

What about them? Bill and Charlie were out of the country, just like they were before. But how was she supposed to tell him that Percy was in Azkaban, unwilling to bend to a corrupt government again? That George still ran his shop, but was under suspicion of selling contraband to criminals? That Ginny resisted arrest, making the aurors use lethal force? How can she tell him that without him hating her? 

Luckily, a knock of the doorway saved her. 

“Pardon my interruptions”, It was Matthews, “But this is important”

“It’s alright”, Granger stood up and gave Ron a quick kiss, “We’ll talk later”

“Right”, Ron had a suspicious look in his eye, but she couldn’t dwell on it. Granger followed Matthews out of the room to hear what he had to say.

***

He followed them. How could he not? She wouldn’t tell him anything so he had to find out himself. After casting a quick Notice-Me-Not charm, he carefully followed Herminoe and the head auror until they stopped in the parlor room.

“What is it?”, Herminoe asked.

“It’s Potter”, the auror said, “He attempted to escape Azkaban. We were able to catch him”, he added quickly seeing the minister’s distress, “But he must’ve had help”

“Why would you say such a thing?”, Herminoe demanded, “I trust my guards, I hand picked them myself”

“I am aware of that. But there’s no other possibility. We brought him here to question him, see if we can make him tell us who the mole is. Maybe if we-”

Ron wasn’t listening anymore. He was making his way downstairs cause he knew exactly where they would keep Harry.  _ Harry.  _ His best mate was a criminal. His best mate was  _ alive.  _ Why would Harry go against the ministry? It was awful when Fudge and Scrimegeour were the ones in charge but Herminoe was in charge now. Wait, why did Herminoe say Harry was dead? These questions, and many more, swirled around in his head as he reached the cellar, or just the cell. 

Harry has looked better. Even without the dementors, Azkaban was a rough place. He was sporting a new black eye and he wasn’t given much food in his cell. Still, he was quite certain that his mind was still intact. So when his dead best friend came to visit him, he was sure he wasn’t hallucinating. 

“Very clever, Granger, using him to your advantage. I won’t tell you anything just because you’re wearing his face. Even I’m not that stupid”, he said angrily, standing up and approaching the bars so he could look at the fake face-to-face. 

“What? Mate, it’s me”, “Ron” said and damn her because she even got the voice right.

“Sure it is”, Harry tried to ignore that his heart was slowly breaking again. Seeing Ron’s face again made him remember that night. A Death Eater, he never found out who, had cornered him and Herminoe. He remembers the killing curse being said and a green light, but they had lived. And then, lying between them and the Death Eater, with blank eyes that were open wide, was Ron. Ron, who had sacrificed himself to save his friends. Ron, who was now dead. Harry remembers standing there, watching Herminoe sob next to the new corpse, and not believing it. Yes, he knew people were going to die, but he thought that the three of them would make it. He thought that out of everyone, they would walk out of this together. 

What a foolish thought that had been. 

“Look if you want to talk, then we’ll talk. Just-”, Harry swallowed, “Just remove the glamour”

Ron frowned, “Alright, you don’t think I’m me. How about I tell you something that only Ron Weasley would know”

Harry scoffed, “Fine, I’ll play along. Go ahead”

Ron searched and found that this was harder than he thought. Almost all the time, it was the three of them. Harry, Ron, and Herminoe. The golden trio. What would he and Harry know that Herminoe wouldn’t?

He grinned as it came to him, “Sixth year, we were partying after we beat Ravenclaw in Quidditch. You got wasted and I was carrying you to our dorm when you drunkenly confessed your love to me thinking I was Ginny. When I corrected you, you shrugged and said-”

“I said I still meant it”, Harry finished, smiling at the memory. It was one of those embarrassing moments that you promised to never talk about again but laughed when you looked back at it years later. Merlin, that night felt like a lifetime ago. But, only him and Ron knew that. Which meant-

“Ron!”, Harry wanted to hug him but the bars didn’t let him so instead he grabbed his best friend’s hand and squeezed it tight, “It really is you”

“Yeah, it’s me. And as great it is to see you again, I have a lot of questions. Why are you in a cell? Why were you in Azkaban? Why did Herminoe tell me you were dead?”

Harry cursed. He must have realized something Ron didn’t.

“Ron, where have you been the past three years?”

“...In a coma. What does that have to do with anything?”

“I can’t believe she did it. I didn’t think she would go this far, but I don’t know her as well as I used to apparently.”

“Mate, speak English. What did Herminoe do?”

Harry looked at Ron as if he was speaking to a ghost. Which technically, was true. 

“Three years ago, the battle of Hogwarts, you saved us by taking a killing curse for us. You weren’t in a coma. For the last three years you’ve been dead”.

***

Granger couldn’t do it anymore. For the past week, every touch, laugh, smile, kiss felt fake. Like it wasn’t real. But he was real, she made it so. The problem was that she wasn’t real. Ron loves Herminoe, the nerdy girl with the bossy attitude, the clever witch who wanted to change the world for the better. Granger was a dictator who lived on past grief and anger she couldn’t let go off. Ron doesn’t love her, and he never will. It’s time that she finally accepts that. It’s interesting, isn’t it? Granger finally gets what she wanted more than anything, only to find out what everybody else knew. Bringing the past won’t fix the present, it’ll only make the future more painful. 

Lesson learned, Granger sent two aurors to interrogate Potter while she set up the ritual to reverse the first one. It was much easier and simpler, it could be done at any time and most of the ingredients needed were found on the shelves she keeps her potion ingredients in. I’ll tell you why, dear reader. It’s because Death likes taking things more than he does giving. Especially if it was his in the first place. After everything was set up (once again, I’m sparring details. Granger shouldn’t have even had access to this knowledge, let alone you), she only needed one more thing. The person she brought back. 

Luckily for her, that person, Ron, was on his way to Hermione’s room. He recently finished his discussion with Harry and couldn’t believe what he heard. No, no he could believe the person he lived with for the past week would do that. Because that wasn’t the Hermione he fell in love with. He entered and saw the set up and froze.

“What is all this?”, he asked, taking in the runes. 

Granger almost jumped, but she managed not too. Grabbing the book that brought her to this point, she turned to face her love. 

“What did he tell you?”, she asked.

“Everything”, Ron said, “What you did as minister, how you got that position, all the changes you made...the Hermione I knew wouldn’t do that”

“Well I’m not her! She died when you did! And I made sure what happened then would never happen again!”

“No! Don’t tell me that burning the wizarding world to the ground was for me!”

“I didn’t burn anything down”

“You know what I mean!”, he was crying now, “I can’t be the reason for this. I never wanted this to happen. And- and I know you don’t too”

“What?”

Ron walked up to her and took her hand, “I have to believe that the one I love is still alive. This isn’t you, ‘Minoe. If it is, tell me yourself, I want to hear you say it. And if you do, if you truly are the monster Harry told me about, then I will do everything in my power to stop you”

That made her freeze. She wanted so badly to kiss him, to cry into his arms and apologize over and over again until he forgives her. It was possible, she could take him and run, it didn’t matter where. They could leave this place and start over, just the two of them. 

Granger looked at him for a long time. Her cheeks were wet with tears that she didn’t realize she had right now. Then, she slowly brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it. 

“I am a monster”, she told him, “And you can’t stop me”. 

The runes glowed. Granger watched as the man she loved looked around in confusion, then fell to his knees with a cry of pain. She let go of his hand and silently observed as Ron screamed and screamed and then fell limp onto the ground. She knelt next to him and checked for a pulse. There was none. She did not cry, she did not feel anything. Instead, she sat there staring at him. 

Matthews found her like this a few minutes later. He came to report that after interrogating Potter, they still had nothing. Potter refused to tell them anything. Granger heard him out and then gave him three orders to carry out, no question. The first was to bury Ron in the garden of the long abandoned Burrow. The second was to burn the book he found in the Department of Mysteries. And the third was to finally kill the Boy-Who-Lived. 

_ What may please may not content _

_ All resolves, but never ends _

_ All that comforts is not true _

_ And all you love does not love you _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was so much more that I wanted to add but this fic was already long enough. I might post some “deleted scenes” in the future but I make no promises. Until next time.  
> -Ada


End file.
